Welcome Home
by BRSxANE
Summary: No matter where he went, no matter what he did, she would always be his home and he'd always come back to her. Miraxus Week 2014 Day 7: Return / Welcome Home. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys well this is it, the last day of Miraxus Week 2014, I have to say I had a lot of fun contributing to this wonderful event I hope that you all enjoyed my one-shots, here's hoping that Mashima-sama will give us some more Miraxus moments in the future. Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Miraxus Week!**

"Come on Mira what's with the face?" Laxus asked standing outside of the guild entrance.

"I'm not making a face." Mira said turning away her words were betrayed by the sad pout she was wearing on her face.

Laxus just sighed before giving one of the demon's cheeks a gentle pinch.

"Come on babe, I've stayed here with you as long as I could and don't get me wrong I wanna stay here a lot longer but I need to take a job sooner or later otherwise even I'll end up broke." Laxus said, he knew that she didn't like it when he left for long jobs and he didn't like being away from his woman for so long after all she could get attacked by a cockroach while he was away.

Who else would keep her safe from those little critters if he wasn't around? At least that's what Laxus kept telling himself to give him an excuse to come home early and protect his little demon. God he was such a sap around her but it didn't bother him that much since she was special.

Very special.

"Why do you have to be gone so long? You could just take a few smaller jobs, sure they pay less but you wouldn't be gone as long." Mira asked still averting her gaze.

"I have to Mira, if everything goes well with this job then I won't have to work for another three months. Besides if I took a bunch of small jobs back to back then I'd probably be gone a lot longer than just the one month I have to be for this one." Laxus reasoned while caressing the cheek still in his grasp causing Mirajane to look at him then.

"I know and I'm sorry for being so childish but I just…feel so lonely when you're gone." Mirajane admitted placing her hand over the large one that enveloped her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too babe, more than you can imagine but this has just gotta be done. And besides you know that I'll always come home to you right? After all I am Laxus Dreyar ya know." Laxus said tenderly resting his forehead against Mirajane's his comment causing the woman to giggle.

"Yeah, I know you will." Mira said leaning over to kiss him which he gladly returned, their lips remained locked for a while since they wouldn't be able to do this for a whole month.

Mirajane waved goodbye wishing him a safe journey, she didn't move from that spot until the man was completely out of view.

The month passed by rather quickly but it seemed like an eternity for Mirajane, she'd often lay awake in her bed unable to fall asleep with the noticeable absence of her lover's arms wrapped around her.

But finally the day when Laxus was expected to return home arrived and Mira was practically bursting with happiness.

All throughout the day all Mira would talk about is how much she was going to pamper Laxus when he got home.

However much to her disappointment, Laxus didn't return the day he was supposed to, this was unusual since Laxus always finished a job on time he even got back early at times but he had never come back late.

At first she just brushed it off, reasoning that he probably had trouble getting back due to him being unable to use transportation.

But days went by and he still did not return it had now been a full week and she had heard nothing from him.

"Hey Mira aren't you gonna get ready for work?" Lisanna asked peaking her head through Mirajane's bedroom door. Even though Mira had moved in with Laxus, she found that staying at their house only reminded her that he wasn't there so she decided to stay at the home that she still shared with her siblings

"Sorry Lisanna but I'm feeling a little sick today would you mind covering for me?" Mirajane said just sitting on her bed curled up and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Okay." Lisanna said sadly, closing the door.

Throughout the day Elfman would come in and check on her but she'd always force a smile and say that she was fine.

Mirajane just stayed like that constantly thinking about Laxus, eventually she started crying.

Then she heard the door open, it was probably Elfman checking up on her again.

"Elfman really I'm fi-" Mirajane stopped talking when she saw Laxus standing in her doorway smiling at her.

"I checked by the house but I couldn't find you there so I came here, Elfman let me in so don-" Laxus words were caught in his throat when Mira suddenly tackled him with a hug bringing them both to the ground with Mira bawling into his chest.

"Laxus! Laxus! You came back!" Mira said over and over while the man just smiled and stroked her hair. God he'd missed those snowy-white locks.

"Of course I did, I told you that I'll always come back to you didn't I?" Laxus said smiling at his woman.

"Now I know that you're probably mad at me for coming home so late but I think I have just the thing to make it up to you." Laxus said reaching down into his back pocket and taking out a small velvet box.

"L-Laxus! Is that?" Mirajane asked pointing at the small object.

"The reason I was so late was because I was having this made for you and I wanted to make sure it was perfect since it's so important." Laxus said opening the box to reveal an amazing ring with glistening white diamond.

"I know that Fairy Tail will always be a home to me but my true home is wherever you are Mirajane and no matter what I'm always gonna return to you, cuz you are my home. So whaddya say Mira, do you wanna be a Dreyar?" Laxus asked quite bashfully.

"YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Mirajane said wrapping her arms around the man's neck to hug him even tighter while planting kisses all over his face causing him to laugh.

"Hahahah! Okay Mira settle down, let me see what it looks like on you." Laxus said taking the woman's left hand and sliding the ring on her finger.

The mere sight of it caused Mira to shed tears of joy.

"Welcome Home Laxus." Mirajane said before leaning in to give her new fiancé a welcome home kiss.

**I thought that I'd wrap up this amazing week with a short but sweet one-shot and what better way to end Miraxus Week then with an emotional proposal. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my one-shots they really mean a lot and I hope you all continue to support this amazing couple. Merry Christmas and Happy Miraxus Week**


End file.
